Godzilla (I.R.Navarros Religious Reboot Film)
A God Incarnate A Town Doomed ~Tagline Godzilla (I.R.Navarros Religious Reboot Film) is a Fanmade Religious Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film And A Reboot Of Toho's Godzilla Franchise And A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of The Prince Of Egypt.It Is Also A Bollywood Adaptation Of Tohos Godzilla Franchise.It Is The First Godzilla Film In The Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Physical Bible.Its Is A Bit Like The Legendary Pictures Godzilla Reboot in 2014.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Funimation In The US. Plot Over The Years The Earth Is Littered With Radiation And Nuclear Waste.In The 1950s A Nuclear Bomb Testing Awakens A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Known As Godzilla That Has Evolved Over The Years The Army Try To secure Its Existence But Unfortunately Most Weapons Dont Work Because Its Too Strong And Powerful And nothing Harms or Kills Him And He Has Laid Waste To Countless Cities And Other Places All Over The World.Years Later In 2004 A Hellhound Named Charlie The Hellhound Hires Countless Bad Characters To Use The Good Characters Known As The Odo Islanders As Slaves In His Ship Known As The Titanic Of Evil And Charlie Barkin And Charlie The Hellhound Became Adoptive Brothers Until Charlie Barkin Accidentally Pushes One Of Charlie The Hellhounds Guards Out Of Charlie The Hellhounds Ship Into The Sea And Gets Banished.Then In 2007 Godzilla Finally Appears.Then Godzilla Battles Zilla In Long Beach Causing All Of Long Beach To Be Destroyed.Then Later Charlie Barkin Returns To Charlie The Hellhounds Ship.Charlie Barkin Begs Charlie The Hellhound To Let The Good Characters Go But Charlie Wouldn't Listen So Godzilla Sinks Charlie The Hellhounds Ship By Using His Fins With The Iceberg Tearing Open A Hole In The Ships Hull.As The Ship Sinks So Many Of The Bad Characters Drown As They Also Suffer From Hypothermia.Then Later Charlie The Hellhound Finally Lets The Good Characters Go.Then Later The Odo Islanders Celebrate Their Freedom.Then In 2008, Charlie The Hellhound In His Flying Monster Form And The Bad Characters Arrive In Japan Prepared To Kill The Odo Islanders And In Order To Save The Odo Islanders The Battle Between Godzilla And Charlie The Hellhound In Tokyo Happens.Godzilla Battles Charlie The Hellhound Before He Gets Close To The Odo Islanders.Charlie The Hellhound And The Bad Characters Chase The Odo Islanders.Then Godzilla Defeats Charlie The Hellhound (By Opening His Mouth And Firing Him To His throat And Beheading Him) Whilst Trying To Kill The Odo Islanders Saving The Odo Islanders Life.Then Godzilla Falls Asleep Until The Next Morning And In The Next Morning Godzilla Awakens And The Odo Islanders Are Now Free And Godzilla Who Is Now King Of The Monsters Departs Home In Peace. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *Charlie Barkin-A German Shepherd Mix Who Charlie The Hellhound Adopts As A Brother.He Later Wants The Good Characters To Be Free From Slavery.He Serves As the Main Protagonist Of the Film *Itchy Itchiford-Charlie Barkins Sometimes Whiny Dachshund Sidekick.He Serves A The Deuteragonist Of The Film *Harley-A Damsel In Distress Turned Future Wife Of Charlie Barkin. *The Good Characters-Countless Good Disney/Non Disney Characters Who Are Also Natives Of Odo Island. *The Bad Characters-Countless Evil Disney/Non Disney Characters. Kaiju Characters *Godzilla-A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Awakened By Nuclear H Bomb.He Is A Monster That Charlie Barkin Teams Up With To Save The Good Characters From Slavery.He Is More Gentle Than His Other Incarnations.He Serves As The Main Kaiju Protagonist In the Film. *Charlie The Hellhound-He Is A Hellhound Kaiju Who Is The Captain Of The SS Titanic of Evil.He Wants To Keep The Good Characters As Slaves. He Makes Life Difficult For the Good Characters. He Is The Main Antagonist In The Film. *Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-Formerly Promoted As An Incarnation of Godzilla Known As Godzilla 1998.He Is A Marine Iguana Mutated Into A Huge Godzilla Type Creature. Trivia * Charlies ship Known As The Ship Of Pride And Selfishness As Based On the RMS Titanic Because Its A Cruise Ship.And Also Much Like The Real Life Existing Classic Cruise Ship RMS Titanic Collided With A Hard Object Causing It In Hours To Sink With A Very Huge Loss Of Lives.And Also Despite This Film Being A Parody Of Prince Of Egypt The Sinking of The SS Titanic Of Evil Is Very Similar To The Plagues Of Egypt in The Bible.Moses Begs Pharaoh to Let The Hebrews Go Charlie Barkin Begs Charlie The Hellhound to Let The Good Characters Go.As Pharaoh Refuse To Listen God Plagues Water Turning Into Blood Frogs Biting Insects Flies And Wild Animals Diseased livestock boils Thunderstorm Of Hail And Fire Locusts Darkness For Three Days And Death Of The First Born.As Charlie Refuses To Listen Godzilla Sinks The SS Titanic Of Evil Causing Most Of The Bad Guys To Suffer And Die From Drowning And Hypothermia. * Despite This Film Being A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of Prince Of Egypt.The Events Of This Film Are Also Similar To The Harry Potter Book Series. * The Godzilla In This Film Would Be An Example That "What If This Godzilla Is A Gentle Giant Who Is Friendly To Humans Rather Than A Terrifying Monster Who Was Contaminated By The Nuclear H Bomb And Becomes Aggressive When Provoked Or Messed With?". * This Film Has Burrowed Several Plot Elements From Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster: ** Both FanFilms Are Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Parodies Of Prince Of Egypt Where Godzilla Plays The God Of The Hebrews. ** In Both The Enemy Kaiju Character (Charlie And Eru) Sends His Army To Do Terrible Things To The Good Characters. ** In Both The Main Kaiju Antagonists (Charlie And Eru) Makes Life Difficult For The Good Characters By Using Them As Slaves In Their RMS Titanic Like Ships (The SS Titanic of Evil And The Titanic 2) While The Bad Characters Enjoy The Ships As Their Paradise. ** In Both The Main Non Kaiju Protagonists (Charlie Barkin And LuciferPoopy) Begs The Main Kaiju Antagonists (Charlie And Eru) To Let The Good Characters Go As They Refuse To Listen Godzilla Sinks The Main Antagonists Floating Hideout (Godzilla Uses His Back Fins With The Iceberg To Sink The SS Titanic Of Evil.Godzilla Be The Iceberg That Sinks The RMS Titanic 2). ** In Both The Main Antagonists (Charlie And Eru) Finally Lets The Good Characters Go. ** In Both The Main Enemy Characters (Charlie And Eru) Arrive To Kill The Good Characters But Get Stopped By Godzilla Whilst Getting Close To The Good Characters. ** In Both Godzilla Battles The Enemy Kaiju Characters Before Reaching The Good Characters.In Both Godzilla Beheads The Enemy Monster (Charlie And The Eru Monster) In Order To Save The Good Characters Lives. * This Film Could Also Be Considered Better Than Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie